At present, when users use earphones to listen to music and answer calls, some control operations such as playing, pausing, adjusting volume, song switching, call switching, and the like may be involved. These control operations can be realized by performing operations on a related page of a music application downloaded in advance in a terminal, or preset control buttons of the earphone.
However, when performing operations on the related page of the music application, the user needs to manually perform these operations, which is cumbersome. When performing operations on the preset control buttons of the earphone, the user needs to find a wired control button or a touch button disposed at a certain position of the earphone, and then performs a corresponding operation, which is easy to trigger a wrong control operation, thereby reducing operation efficiency, and bringing inconvenience to the user.